Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, a non-transitory recording medium, and a method of producing an object.
Background Art
Additive manufacturing using an inkjet method is known to produce an object. The additive manufacturing includes discharging an ink, drying or curing the ink to form a layer, and laminating the layers. In one of the known additive manufacturing methods, (solid) objects are manufactured by repeating forming, curing, and laminating layers.